


The Hunter and the Disaster

by GayLich (Mallenel)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, Idiots in Love, My First Fanfic, Other, author has no idea what the heck they are doing, certainly not me, like actually, only Memes and Dreams here, we out here trying to write but who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallenel/pseuds/GayLich
Summary: In which Mirage is a bisexual disaster, Wraith is always silently laughing at him, and Bloodhound just wants to know what they had done for the Gods to think they deserved this."Witt, they could kill you in a second. They eliminated you and the newbie without you even knowing they were there," Wraith deadpanned."That's kinda hot.""It's not hot if you're actually dead."





	1. Introducing the Fool and the One Who Laughs at Him

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaahhhh  
> This is my first fic, sorry in advance, I have no beta and I don't know how to spell a single h*ckin thing.  
> Also might change the title just cause

The Apex lounge was rather loud, the occupants chatting, some yelling over each other and over the heavy music that always played during the Apex game. There was plenty of complaining, about eliminations in the arena, about the loot that people hoped for but failed to get, about teammates not being quick enough to revive them, and, of course, of their inevitable downfall at the hands of someone who was able to grab a weapon faster. A sizable crowd was gathered in the center, sitting and relaxing on worn in couches in front of a large, central holoscreen. The lights were blue a dim, as to keep everyone's attention on the live video playing on the screen. The stream itself was focused on the kill leader, Bangalore, who seemed very focused on being as aggressive as possible, charging forward, calling airstrikes down on enemy squads whenever she could. The screen currently displayed her running up to a squad of two and taking them down quickly with a few rounds of her Peacekeeper, and a bit of assistance from her squad mate, Lifeline. Some viewers ooh-ed and aw-ed at her show of skill, others were trying to pay attention to her movements so that they could rise through the ranks and become one of the Apex legends.

There were a few small groups, and loners, seated at comfortable chairs and booths that were spread out around the perimeter of the lounge, discussing or writing down strategies to allow them the longest time in the arena. The bar, situated on the wall a ways away from the center screen was empty saved for a lone seated man who had his arms crossed with his head resting on them, clearly in despair, and a bartender, who was cleaning glasses and eying the man with a look as if fearing he would break down into hysterics at any second.

A loud bang from a door being kicked open startled many occupants in the room, causing the man at the bar to fall to the floor in shock getting a sigh from the bartender, and drawing people's' gazes from squadmates and holoscreens to the entrance of the lounge. In walked in Mirage and Wraith, the former pouting and the later looking irritated, causing all conversation to cease. The occupants looked on in awe as two of the eight Apex legends walked to a booth furthest from anyone, with hushed whispers breaking out when they sat down.

Mirage smiled and winked at people who caught his eyes, but Wraith was noticeably tense, causing any that wanted to approach think better of it.

"I can't believe we got stuck with a newbie," Wraith said when talk around them final returned to normal. She pressed a button on the table, pulling up a smaller holoscreen in the center. The screen still displayed Bangalore, who was displaying a lot of confidence for being the kill leader for so long. Mirage winked at one final person before turning to focus on Wraith.

"That shouldn't stop you from getting kills," Mirage replied. He smirked at her, crossing his legs and leaning back into his hands. Wraith shot him a look.

"You try getting kills when you've got no armor and a Mozambique." Wraith clenched her left hand and put it in her lap, out of sight. "No amount of skill or outside help can save you from that." She let out a sigh. "Especially when the jumpmaster drops you in a hot spot and takes all the loot," she finished with a little glare.

Mirage held up his hands in surrender, then looked Wraith in the eye and pouted. "But there was a Wingman and a Devotion. I couldn't just pass that up."

Now it was Wraith's turn to smirk. "Didn't save you from getting sniped. And stop pouting, you look ridiculous."

Mirage's somehow increased his pout, making him look more ridiculous and said, "Hey I was trying to help out the newbie. And not all of us get a little outside help from the void to warn us about danger." Wraith shrugged

"Ever figure out who killed you?"

"Nah." Mirage frowned. "But whoever they were, they had some seriously good aim. Took me and the newbie down in three shots." Wraith rolled her eyes at him.

"You know you can see who eliminated you, right?" Wraith asked, turning her focus to the video in front of them with interest. She raised her eyebrows, impressed at Bangalore's tactics. Mirage waved his hand at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Never really bothered, though." He leaned into the table towards Wraith. "Wanna show me how?" He asked and gave his most winning smile. Wraith didn't look up at him, engrossed in watching the kill leader keep her status. Mirage frowned and waved a hand in her face. "Wraith, you useless lesbian. Help me out here." At that, Wraith looked up at Mirage and raised her brow at him again.

"At least I'm not a bisexual disaster like you," she replied, ignoring Mirage's indignant 'hey!' and pout. "Besides, I don't know what the hell I am."

"Well no straight woman looks at another woman like that so that rules out one option," said Mirage, before continuing excitedly, "hey, you might be like me and then we can be bisexual disasters together!" Wraith let out a short laugh at that.

"I don't think my dignity could survive being a disaster like you. I've seen some of your arena outfits and, truly, those should be burned for the good of humanity." Mirage let out a quiet 'They're not that bad,' when the door to the lounge opened and a tense Caustic followed by Pathfinder entered. Mirage and Wraith watched as Caustic headed to the bar and ordered from the now anxious bartender, the man already sitting there straightening his spine to try and appear less pathetic. Pathfinder moved towards the large crowd in the center and started chatting with people cheerfully. Mirage turned back to Wraith.

"So," Mirage started, drawing Wraith's cautious gaze from Caustic to him. "Wanna show me who kicked my ass?" Wraith's tense posture returned to being relaxed and nodded at him. She tapped away at the holoscreen, inputting Mirage's arena ID and their squad number, and the screen shifted from Bangalore to another. Wraith looked up and laughed at how intently Mirage starred.

"Never thought the arena coordinators would actually track them down and convince them to play in the arena," Wraith said, leaning back with a smirk. "I think you've heard of Bloodhound, pretty sure everyone has." Wraith's smirk turned into a frown as Mirage continued to stare. "Don't. It's a bad idea."

"But Wraith," Mirage wined, before pausing to watch Bloodhound take out an entire squad, not missing a shot. He watched, amazed, as Bloodhound went to move to a higher position and got spotted by another squad. A red haze overcome them, and Bloodhound's eyes began glowing an unsettling red under their mask. They then proceeded to destroy the squad, using unnatural speed to outmaneuver their enemy and shoot the squad down with an assault rifle. "Wraith I gotta," Mirage whispered in awe.

"Witt, they could kill you in a second. They eliminated you and the newbie without you even knowing they were there," Wraith deadpanned.

"That's kinda hot."

"It's not hot if you're actually dead," she continued, ignoring Mirage's mutter of 'that's what you think'. "Witt, no one knows anything about them, YOU don't know anything about them."

"Bold of you to assume that will stop my gay ass," Mirage replied with a wink. Wraith rubbed at her temples.

"Fine, but if you die I'm only going to your funeral to laugh at you," Wraith said. A cheer went up, and an announcer proclaimed 'Here are your Apex champions'. All holo screens displayed the winning squad that consisted of Bangalore, Lifeline, and Bloodhound. Bangalore had the highest amount of kills but Bloodhound was a close second. Wraith looked from the screen to Mirage and gave a short laugh.

"Good luck wooing the hunter, Witt," she said and shoved one of his shoulders playfully. "Now stop making heart eyes at the video and go greet your adoring fans. Looks like some of them are planning on heading over here, and you know how much I hate people." The shove seemed to knock away whatever sort of daze Mirage was in an he gave her another winning smile.

"You're absolutely right," he proclaimed. He got up and gave a friendly pat on her shoulder before sauntering off towards a group that had been inching towards their table for the last few minutes. The group seemed to perk up as he headed towards them, and another group looked on with jealousy. Mirage seemed to notice this and activated his holograph, sending his copy over to the other group. Wraith watched this from her table and smiled at his antics. Another loud cheer went up when Bangalore and Lifeline entered the room. Wraith looked over and saw how both Mirage and his holograph deflated slightly at the lack of the winning squad's third teammate, but it was only for a second before he smiled and had his holograph go over to the duo to congratulate them on their win.

Wraith shook her head. Sometimes she couldn't tell if Mirage actually liked everyone or if he was just friendly for the attention. The only people she was one hundred percent sure he liked was herself and Gibraltar. _Though I didn't see Makoa in the arena_ , she thought before mentally shrugging. _Must be visiting his boyfriend_. Not that it was any of her business.

Now that Mirage seemed to be occupied with socializing, Wraith didn't really have a reason to stay. She really only came because she knew Mirage liked the atmosphere after the arena.

Wraith got up and waved to a Mirage, not bothering to check if it was him or the hologram that she was waving to. She glanced over to Lifeline and Bangalore for a moment before making her way to the door. Wraith held her left hand close to her body and was very careful not to brush up against anyone as she made her way out. Once out the door she let out a sigh of relief at the lack of noise and people, and made her way down the hall, looking to find the exit to the roof, where she knew no one would be. Wraith turned down a few hallways before finding the door she was looking for and made her way to the roof.

It was early evening, a few stars here and there in the sky. On the roof of the large Apex building, Wraith could see out into the rather large settlement in one direction, with the faint sounds of nightlife and the wilderness beyond. In the opposite direction of the city was an ocean dotted with islands and the distant, gentle sounds of waves hitting the cliff. She stretched herself and looked out into the sea, gazing at the island she knew was the chosen Apex arena. Wraith took a moment to breathe and think about Mirage's situation.

_Elliot is probably the most social person I have ever gotten to know,_ she smiled a bit. _And nobody knows anything about Bloodhound except the name they go by. They're even less sociable than I am._ The more she thought about it the more she realized that Mirage would make a fool of himself. She couldn't wait.

**dangerDangerDaNgErSomeonesLoOkiNgATYou**

Wraith immediately tensed and moved into a defensive crouch, pulling out her knife. She waited a few seconds, then a few more, and when nothing happened, she slowly straightened back into a standing position and carefully made her way back to the building entrance.

_Elliot Witt, no matter what you do to Bloodhound, I hope it makes them chill the fuck out._ Wraith grumbled a bit, still tense. Another thought popped into her head.

_Can't wait to hear about what his mom thinks about his love interest,_ Wraith let out a snort at that as she opened the door and walk inside, letting the exit close behind her.

In the distance, a black bird took off with a caw, and flew off into the direction of the wilderness.


	2. Hunter Meets Bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am a raging bisexual," Mirage whispered, almost too low for them to hear. Bloodhound could feel his eyes staring at their back.
> 
> "I know, Mirage."
> 
>  _Allfather, what have I done to deserve this,_ Bloodhound thought in despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah I have posted chapter 2  
> To those who gave kudos, <3  
> To all that reviewed, I love you and I would die for you.  
> Also, fun fact, I have no beta so all mistakes are because I am a fool and there might be a lot since I'm posting this at like 1:30AM after binge writing don't @ me

To put it very simply, Blóðhundur, better known as Bloodhound, was a bit... confused, and they did not enjoy being confused. Confusion and uncertainty led to hesitation and mistakes that would get you killed during a hunt.

  
  
The confusion was not there at first. They had, somehow, gotten word from the Apex arena coordinators asking for them to participating in the Apex Games. They had to decline, of course, too engrossed in their hunt at the time to think about anything else. They had thought that their initial refusal would be the end of it, since they made sure to cover their own steps. To Bloodhound's surprise, they were messaged again by the corporation. _I seem to have slipped up a bit_ , they had thought, before shrugging and agreeing to play the games. _It is as the Gods will it_ , they had thought, getting on a ship with questionable credentials to the Apex home base of operations. They had received questioning and suspicious looks from passengers and crew, which made them uncomfortable, not that they let that show. To show weakness would give others an advantage. Besides, they knew that fighting in the Apex arena would put them on people's' radar, so they thought the ride there would be a good place to practice dealing with people. They really hoped it all would be worth the discomfort.

  
  
After playing a few matches, Bloodhound decided that it was, indeed, worth suffering through recognition and attention. Truly, they found the arena to be exhilarating. Their hunts were usually game and wildlife, and there was a much greater challenge in the hunting of squads in the arena. They used every advantage they could possible getting, even going so far as to study their possible prey outside the arena. They would observe their opponents from afar before they inevitably went out into the wilderness to keep their other skills sharp and recover from being in such a populated area. Bloodhound was even sure that their long-time companion was enjoying herself, despite the outside attention. Her black feathers seemed glossier since the both of them started the games.

  
  
The confusion well and truly started after they properly met Mirage. Sure, Bloodhound had met him in the arena, eliminating him more often than not when the both of them came across each other. He seemed to be an awfully distracted person, but he managed to impress Bloodhound with his technology. His holograms even confused the hunter from time to time.

 

The fateful day they met Mirage started like any other Apex Game day. They awoke in their tucked away hiding spot, having slept in a more comfortable outfit than their hunting gear, though the sleepwear still fully covered everything but their mouth and the tip of their nose. They had quickly secured themself some food and water, while their companion hunted for herself, and then they dressed in their signature hunter gear and set out with their feathered friend back to civilization.

 

The Apex Headquarters was bustling with coordinators and workers that ensured the arena was prepared for the competitors battle royal. Heading to their assigned pregame wait room, Bloodhound passed by technicians furiously typing on screens, calculating the ships and care package deployment locations, while others were probably calculating the costs of repairs to the ramshackle buildings. There was a lot that went into the Game, especially when it came to the elimination element.

 

Bloodhound turned a corner, finally getting to the segment of the building that housed the special the pregame rooms. Participants needed to register in their designated room in order to utilize the spawning, respawning, and elimination factors of the arena. It was also where squadmates would meet up, often for the first time unless there were squad requests. Requests, however, were only a luxury that only the legends were allowed. Something about viewers and sponsors that Bloodhound didn't care to learn about.

 

Bloodhound found their room, registering the fact that there were voices inside. _Ah, it seems I am the last one to arrive_ , they thought, inputting their ID, receiving their squad number, and unlocking the door.

 

The door swung open and the first words Bloodhound heard were, "-but I'm too dummy thicc and the clap of my ass cheeks keep alerting the enemy squads." Upon hearing those words, Bloodhound froze and locked eyes for the first time Elliott Witt, codename Mirage, whose face changed to horrified when he noticed Bloodhound. Silence came over the room before the other occupant started wheezing, drawing Bloodhound and Mirage's gaze. Wraith was unable to hold her laughter back and practically collapsed to the floor cackling.

 

Her laughter broke Bloodhound free of their hesitation and they fully stepped inside the room and closed the door behind them. They walked passed Mirage and Wraith, the former turning an alarming shade of red and the later still cackling, and went to register with the spawn and elimination terminal. They entered the necessary information in quick, precise movements before turning back to their squadmates. Wraith seemed to have pulled herself together, but Mirage was sitting on the floor, face still red, and pouting.

 

 _I have never seen an adult look like such a child_ , Bloodhound thought. Their attention caused Wraith to stand straight and face them, body a little tense, like a predator ready to attack or defend. Bloodhound quickly went through what they knew of Wraith. _Quick, stealthy, prefers quick kills, fast reflexes, shifts posture as if hearing something that no one else can._ They could relate to sensing things that others could not. Bloodhound was pleased to have her on their squad, for she was very deadly. But that did not mean there was no reason to be cautious.

 

"Greetings, I am Blóðhundur, but many call me Bloodhound. The Gods smile upon our meeting." Friendly but formal. Bloodhound gave themself a mental pat on the back.

 

They were not used to social niceties.

 

"The name's Wraith," Wraith responded, crossing her arms. She smirked then and turned to Mirage. "This fool right here is-"

 

"I can introduce myself ya know. I'm not a child," Mirage interrupted. He ignored Wraith muttering of  'that's debatable' and stood with a flourish. He turned and then walked, in what Bloodhound would describe as a swagger, over to them. "The codename's Mirage, but you can call me Elliott. A special privilege, I know, but you seem like someone who won't abuse it," Mirage had said with a wink. He then gave a rather... strange smile. "Heard you're quite something in the arena. Been on the end of your scope a few times, too. Really, I'm pretty damn happy you're on my squad." He held out his hand offering a handshake.

 

Bloodhound tilted their head and stared at him for a bit. The moment seemed to go on too long because Mirage's smile seemed to lose some of its radiance, so Bloodhound took his hand with a nod and shook it before letting go. There was another silence, one that made even Bloodhound feel a little anxious.

 

"I am interested to see how you use your technology successfully in close quarters," Bloodhound finally said, trying to relieve some of the awkward silence. _Gods I hate introductions,_ they thought miserably. Perhaps sensing their discomfort, their companion decided to let out a short caw and flap her wings from her place on their shoulder.

 

Mirage looked a little startled, whether from the bird's caw or Bloodhound's word vomit they could not say. Wraith let out a quick laugh while Bloodhound went to stroke their friend's feathers, flicking their gaze to her. Bloodhound could feel some stress leave them as they smoothed out some feathers, even though they could not feel their softness.

 

"Yeah, I sure hope he's gonna be more successful today than he has been," Wraith stated. "The fool's been rushing to every enemy without thinking."

 

"I'm not that bad," Mirage piped in, turning to her and crossing his arms.

 

"We just had this conversation, Witt," Wraith replied.

 

"Yeah, and I TOLD you-"

 

"Yeah, yeah, you're too dummy thicc-" Mirage let out high pitched whine at that, causing Wraith to let out another laugh. _Ah_ , Bloodhound thought as Mirage complained to Wraith, _they are closer than I thought_.

 

Mirage suddenly turned to them and said, "Bloth, tell her that I at least have some redeeming qualities, like my good looks and nice ass."

 

Bloodhound jolted a bit at the attempt at their name and at being included in the clearly friendly conversation. They then noticed that Mirage looked at them expectantly with Wraith staring at them with a raised brow, and realized they were expected to respond. They pondered about their reply for a bit, using what information they had gathered from observing their current squadmates in and out of the arena.

 

"Well, ah, Mirage chooses not to utilize a 'Naruto run'," Bloodhound finally said, causing Wraith and Mirage to look at them in shock. Bloodhound tilted their head at the two and watched as Mirage's put on a huge, joyous smile.

 

"Ya hear that, Wraith," Mirage spoke gleefully, nudging Wraith with his elbow.

 

"Don't," Wraith responded.

 

"Wraith, Bloth noticed that you're a dirty fucking weeb."

 

Wraith's face turned very slightly red. "I really hate you."

 

"You don't!" Mirage singsonged. Bloodhound let out a little chuckle, amused by the two's banter. Suddenly, Mirage slapped a hand to their shoulder, causing Bloodhound to go very still. Their companion quickly flew up from the other shoulder with a caw and pecked at Mirage's hand, causing him to pull back with a curse.

 

"Shit, ow, ow, ow, I get it! No touching the hunter," Mirage said as the bird settle with a final caw in his direction. His pouted changed quickly into the smirk. "Anyways, I'll let you know if I find a good sniper. I have a feeling that getting you a Kraber, or a Triple Take, will give us an easy win," Mirage said, winking at them again.

 

Now Bloodhound was well and truly confused. They did not understand Mirage's strange behavior. Wraith was looking at Mirage as if he spontaneously grew another limb.

 

"If all it took was your crush to make you call weapons, I would have made you fall in love with me before the last few games," Wraith said, now amused.

 

 _Ah, that explains it,_ Bloodhound thought as Mirage screeched and flung himself at Wraith. Mirage chased her around the room, both of them acting like children, jumping over seats and knocking over tables. Wraith eventually grabbed Mirage and used his momentum to fling him across the room and onto the ground, landing near Bloodhound's feet. He got up with an exaggerated wince of pain and turned to Bloodhound, looking a little worried.

 

"Ah, I must apologize, I cannot return your feelings at this time," Bloodhound said, feeling a little off kilter. They hesitated for a moment before patting Mirage on the shoulder, trying to be comforting. "I hope this will not impede on our ability to work together as a squad." Mirage only looked at them in wonder, with Wraith giving him a very judgy look. Bloodhound let out a sigh of relief as the comms went off, asking for participants to please head to the loading bay, and saving them from such a strange situation. They exited the room, Mirage and Wraith behind them, and headed towards the loading bay with the other squads. Bloodhound could hear their two squadmates speaking behind them.

 

"Wraith?" Wraith let out an exasperated sigh.

 

"Yes, Mirage."

 

"They never said I _couldn't_ pursue them."

 

"I know, Mirage." There was a short pause.

 

"I am a raging bisexual," Mirage whispered, almost too low for them to hear. Bloodhound could feel his eyes staring at their back.

 

"I know, Mirage."

 

 _Allfather, what have I done to deserve this,_  Bloodhound thought in despair, hearing the sounds of scuffling behind them, probably the two friends pushing each other. They really didn't outright reject Mirage's strange courtship, and they did not quite understand why. _He does have a nice ass_ , Bloodhound reasoned, _but he is still a fool_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ***clap*** don't ***clap*** know ***clap*** what ***clap*** I'm ***clap*** doing ***clap***  
>  So these chapters might take a while to post because I actually have no concrete plans. Also college.  
> Again, to everyone that reviewed I really do appreciated. You fuel me. Also give me suggestions for what I should name bird friend cause I am spectacularly bad at naming things  
> Next chapter might be from Mirage's POV but who really knows I certainly don't

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and fuel my really out of character urge to write


End file.
